This invention relates to a braking mechanism of a tape recorder, and more particularly to a braking mechanism utilizing a brake band.
At present a band brake type braking mechanism is widely accepted for a tape recorder. However, this conventional braking mechanism which comprises a pair of brake bands and groups of paired adjusting members such as braking force-adjusting plungers and springs, all acting independently for the respective reels, has the drawbacks that the entire construction is complicated and presents difficulties in stopping the tape accurately without sagging of the tape.
Also known is a tape recorder braking mechanism in which a single tension spring is attached to the center of a brake band. Though simplified in arrangement, this braking mechanism still has the drawback that the sagging of a tape can not be fully prevented when the tape is stopped.